Iberian Castle
Iberian Castle 'is the very first area of the Season 1 main mission. It currently serves as a museum, since the original owner died and the factory inside the castle was deactivated. 'Sectors Too see the entire stage scheme, check this image. 'Bridge' The bridge is the last remaining entrance of the castle, since the others were destroyed and/or blocked by the Neo Maverick Army. There is a river and a barrage beneath it. In the middle, there are two powerful cannons in the middle and three above the door, armed to attack any incoming intruders, one of them was destroyed by Zero in The Siege Begins!, and the door ones when the last remaining thug riding a Cannon Driver MK2 crashed with them by accident. 'Reception Hall' ' ' The reception hall ''is actually a normal room of the castle, but it's the first one coming from the bridge entrance. It is decorated with torches, plants and knight statues. There are some missing bricks in the wall, exposing the wires and cables of the castle's system. Kran welcomes the Hunters by activating the pistomatic part of the ground, opening it and dropping Mega Man X (character) and Zero in the pit below the room. The pit wasn't made by the Neo Mavericks, as it looks old and dusty, though they've put explosives on it. 'Sewers' ''Read the main article about the Sewers here. The Sewers are about twenty to thirty meters below the common corridors of the castle, and they filter and clear the water coming from the near rivers. It also served as a prison in the past. 'Factory' Read the main article about the Castechno Inc. here. The Castechno Inc. factory is a large area of the castle with a different architeture, created to produce troops for the castle's owner. At some point, the units produced there seemed to be more than common guards and the Earth's Government suspected the owner was trying to raise an army, which lead to the closure of the factory. 'Upper Levels' The upper levels of the Iberian Castle are highly protected and, after the Neo Maverick invasion, have been entirely incorpored to the energy network of the dam and the factory, so Kran could use it for his mirrors with ease. The innermost area of the central building is blocked by four locks that are hidden or surrounded by deadly traps. 'Enemies' 'Bridge Cannon' The two bridge cannons of the Bridge area have a very destructive power, but once they are dodged it's easy to destroy or simply proceed ignoring them. 'Tower Cannon' Probably has a similar destructive power to the bridge cannons, they are attached to the castle and have a fixed angle. 'Neo Maverick Thugs' Read the main article about the Neo Maverick Thugs here. Troops of mass produced gangster Reploids that are loyal to the Neo Maverick Army. Led by Kran, the Driver and Shield Thugs took over the Iberian Castle and vandalized the place to difficult the entrance of any invaders. 'Energized Water Murder Hole' A trio of murder holes activated by a motion sensor, which then begin to electrocute the water. They are useless unless the invader moves slowly or someone has been left behind. 'Syrup Murder Hole' Also activated by motion sensors, this kind of murder hole ejects a heavy charge of scalding syrup that can melt organic materials, then becomes slimy until it solidifies. 'Demolistar' CTI-011 Demolistar is a strange Reploid built by Castechno Inc., which has a large morning star instead of legs. Due to his inability to move, Demolistar hates to be stuck and gets very angry when that happens. Kran took over the Iberian Castle days before The Siege Begins! and adapted Demolistar's body so it could be properly converted by the mirrors into the in-between of matter and energy, and then Demolistar would travel through the mirrors after years being unable to move. However, Kran set a short and suicidal route for Demolistar with the objective of crushing anyone who tried to enter the innermost area of the Iberian Castle. 'Sunbit' The Sunbit is a tiny floating mechaniloid that can spin its two heat blades so fast they reflect bullets. Strong attacks like saber slashes are also parried, but Sunbit is still knocked back. Other than pushing it to its own destruction, it must be hit from behind to be defeated. 'Skulldulum' ' ' The Skulldulum is a giant pendulum trap protecting the ramp to the innermost area of the Iberian Castle. It's held by very stiff cables attached to a very precise motion sensor that activates when anything passes through its range. After this, Skulldulum swings fast enough to torn apart any careless person that cross its protection area. The only ways to pass through Skulldulum are making a fake movement to activate its motion sensor or destroying the motion sensor. A very strong attack can also cut the cables. 'Crushing Plate' The Crushing Plate is a piston trap in the ramp to the innermost area of the Iberian Castle. There's an energy counter aside of each piston to show when it's going to be fully charged. When the energy counter is totally filled, the Crushing Plate makes a violent movement towards the other wall to squash anything. Generally this mechanism serves to hide another trap that appears after the Crushing Plate is pulled back. 'Royal Spikys' ' '''A Castechno Inc. customized version of the classic mechaniloids called Spikys. In the ramp, this spike wheel-like enemy bounces to surprise people waiting the Crushing Plates to move out of their way. With the right timing, they can corner intruders between pistons. 'Aftermath''' After Shattered Shine, the Iberian Castle and all of its surroundings are totally destroyed and burned by the energy outburst coming from the destroyed Kran in the middle of his materialization. Category:Locations